The Date
by Twilighter141
Summary: A oneshot describing a date between Edward and Bella. Set during Eclipse.


**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This story is a one shot about one of Edward and Bella's dates. I thought it would be cute to follow them on one. Enjoy. Many thanks to my friend who helped beta this story.**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the couch when I got when I got a text from Edward that said, _hey babe, Alice will be over soon to get you ready._ I replied, _why?_ I slid the phone back into the pocket of my jeans.

A few minutes later I felt the familiar vibration of my cell phone. I took it out, seeing that Edward had replied in a matter of seconds. _It's a surprise,_ was all that was printed on my glowing screen.

I tilted back my head and groaned. It wasn't that I didn't love Edward, as I did (immensely, in fact.) I just knew that as soon as Alice got over to my house and got her hands on my hair, it would be another round of Bella Barbie. I was still trying to shake the nightmares of mascara and blush dancing around in my head at night from last session.

I stretched my legs and got up from the couch. If I was going to survive this, I needed a hiding spot. A second later, there was a knock on my door. Before I could run Alice was in front of me. "Going somewhere?" she asked. I just sighed and walked to my room with Alice skipping behind me.

I got to my room and was practically thrown on the bed by Alice. I looked up at her and she stood there with a curling iron and her make up bag in hand, her face had an evil smile. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the torture to begin.

Alice had finally finished my make-up and told me to get dressed. I walked to the bathroom and stopped in my tracks there was the most beautiful midnight blue dress hanging there. I put it on and admired it in the mirror. It was truly a magnificent dress. It went to the mid-thigh and was strapless.

I walked out and Alice smiled. "Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off you," she said excitedly.

"Are you sure I look alright? And where is Edward taking me?" I asked.

"Yes you look great! And I can't tell you Edward will take away my Porsche."

There was a knock on the door. I walked as fast as I could in these heels. I got to the door and opened it there stood my love. "Hey babe, I missed you," he said as he kissed me.

"Hey yourself," I said smiling

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded he took my hand and led me to his car. He opened the door for me then got in on his side. We drove off a few minutes later he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful love," he said.

I just smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

Through the whole ride I caught him glancing at my chest. "Hey what are you staring at hot stuff?" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh what are you talking about love?" he said nervously

"It's ok Edward that you were looking you're my boyfriend," I said

Before he could answer we pulled up to the movie theater.

"So I'm guessing we're going to see a movie?" I said.

"Yes I know you been wanting to see the new movie "_The Vow"_ so I thought I would take you," he said

I smiled and pampered kisses all over his face, "Thank you, I'm so excited," I said excitedly. We walk inside and went to the concession stand.

"What can I get for you?" the women ask while she batted her eyes at Edward.

"Can I get a Pepsi and a small popcorn?" I said.

"Is that all?" she asked still looking at Edward.

"Yes it is, and I would appreciate it if you stop batting your eyes at my boyfriend," I said rudely.

"Sorry," she said.

"Whatever," I replied.

We got the snacks and went into the theater; we sat down all the way in the back so we don't bother anyone.

A second later Edward started to laugh like crazy; good thing no one else showed up yet.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he said while trying to stop laughing.

"Tell me," I said

"It's nothing, you're cute when you're jealous," he laughed

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" I said angrily

He stopped laughing once he heard the tone in my voice.

"Baby, don't be mad it was kind of… hot," he said

"I don't like women looking at you when it's obvious that you're taken," I said.

The movie was about to start so we stop talking and watched the previews. Later on during the movie I felt Edward kissing my neck. I turned to tell him to stop but before I could his lips caught mine. I love Edward's kisses they were always filled with love and passion. I got up from my chair and straddled his lap so I was more comfortable. He stopped.

"Love, I'm yours no one is going to steal me away from you, do you understand? I love you," he said. In response I kissed him again. After the movie he took me to the restaurant where I found out he was a vampire. **(****A/N-I know she didn't find out that he was a vampire at the restaurant but I just put it in there.)**

I ordered the mushroom ravioli and a Coca Cola. He just sat there and watched me eat. The whole time during dinner he held my hand. Thankful our waiter was a guy because I don't want anyone one else checking out my man. When our waiter came back he started to flirt with me.

"Would you like anything else? Refill, desert, my number?" he said with a wink.

Before I could respond Edward stood up and I knew if a guy hit on me there is no way to calm him down.

"Excuse me what did you say to MY GIRLFRIEND?" he bellowed

"Babe he didn't mean anything let's leave," I said hoping he would listen. Guess not.

"I asked you a question," he said.

"I believe I was talking to her," he replied back.

"Edward come on leave him alone" I pleaded.

"Bella wait in the car," he said lightly.

"No! I won't let you hurt him let's just go please," I said.

Edward kept glaring at him. I grab Edward's shirt and dragged him out of the restaurant. We got to the car and Edward was still mad. He drove to his house, we got out and went to his room and sat on the bed that he had bought. I pushed him so he was lying down on my lap. He didn't say anything to me while I stroked his hair; he just kept looking at the ceiling. I started to get tired so I got up to change into my pajamas. I went into the bathroom and changed and too brush my teeth. I came back out and Edward was missing. I went down stairs to look for him.

"Edward," I said softly knowing he could hear me

"Edward?" I said again still no answer. Finally I looked in the piano room. I opened the door and their Edward sat on the piano bench.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing down here?" I said wiping hair out of his eye. He shrugged.

"Ok come on its late," I said lightly. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. We got to his room and laid down on the bed. I put my head on his chest just when I was almost asleep he finally said something.

"Love, I'm sorry how I've acted tonight it's just I got jealous you're mine nobody should look at you like that but me."

"It's ok I know how you get you don't need to apologize," I said. I pulled down his head so I could kiss him. I could tell that he was relaxed now. When he let me breathe I put my head back on his chest and breathed in his scent but before I feel asleep I looked up at Edward.

"Best date ever; well, most of it," I said

"Definitely," he replied

"Are you ok now? You seemed out of it a few minutes ago," I said

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said

"Are you sure?" I asked. He didn't answer me, I looked up but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at that darn ceiling again. I got up so that I was on my knees and went looked down at his face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked he finally looked at me.

"Nothing" he said.

"Edward don't lie to me I know you, something is wrong. Tell me," I said.

"Did you want to leave with that guy tonight instead with me?" He asked softly.

"**NO! **Why would you think that? I love you," I yelled.

"I know I guess I need to stop thinking about it," He said calmly.

"I know a way to help you," I said with a smile. He looked at me questionably, so I bent down and kissed him on his cheeks, then his head, his temple, his chin, his neck then finally his lip I lingered there for a while then pulled away with a smile.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe you should kiss me again," he said.

I bent down to kiss his lips again then pulled away.

"What about now?" I asked.

"Much better," he said with a wink.

I giggled then laid my head on his chest and feel asleep._ Best date ever._


End file.
